Botanical classification: Genus/species: Prunus persica. 
Cultivar: xe2x80x98White Riverxe2x80x99.
The new and distinct variety of peach originated from a hand pollinated cross of Loring (non-patented)xc3x97NJ 257 (not-patented) made in 1982 by Dr. Fred Hough, Emeritus Professor at Rutgers University, New Brunswick, N.J. Dr. Hough donated the seeds from this cross to the University of Arkansas Agricultural Experiment Station in Fall, 1982. The female parent plant used in this hybridization (Loring) is a commercial peach variety available in commerce and the male parent (NJ 257) had not been publicly released and is unavailable in commerce. The major difference in the parents is that Loring is a yellow-flesh peach and NJ 257 is white flesh. NJ 257 thus is the contributor of the genes for white flesh in xe2x80x98White Riverxe2x80x99. Both the parents and the instant variety are the genus and species Prunus persica. 
The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the late winter/spring of 1983 and planted in a field on the Arkansas Agricultural Experiment Station near Clarksville, Ark. The seedlings fruited during the summer of 1986 and one, designated Arkansas 376, was selected for its white flesh, late mid-season ripening, large fruits, attractive fruit appearance, good fruit quality, and resistance to bacterial spot. During 1986, the original plant selection was propagated asexually, at the above noted location, by budding onto standard peach rootstock variety xe2x80x98Lovellxe2x80x99 (non-patented) and a test plot of two plants was established. Subsequently, larger test plantings have been established with asexually multiplied plant at two additional locations in Arkansas (Clarksville and Hope, Ark.).
The new variety has been asexually multiplied several times since 1986 at this location by budding onto xe2x80x98Lovellxe2x80x99 peach rootstock and no incompatibility with peach rootstock has occurred following budding. During all asexual multiplication, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
Plants of the new variety are vigorous and productive, and trees are standard in size, well branched and symmetrical with an upright to semi-spreading growth habit, comparable to other peach trees (Prunus persica). Trees express a high level of resistance to both foliar and fruit infection of bacterial spot [Xanthomonas campestris pv. pruni (Smith) Dye]. The new variety consistently is more resistant to bacterial spot than are the standard white peach varieties xe2x80x98Carolina Bellexe2x80x99 (not patented) and xe2x80x98Stark (copyright) Summer Pearl(trademark)xe2x80x99 (not patented). The new variety blooms in the spring 3 days later than xe2x80x98Carolina Bellexe2x80x99 and 2 days later than xe2x80x98Stark (copyright) Summer Pearl(trademark)xe2x80x99. No winter cold injury has been observed on wood or buds of the new variety in Arkansas tests where minimum temperatures have reached xe2x88x9223xc2x0 C. Chilling requirement to break dormancy is estimated to be 750 hours below 7xc2x0 C.
Fruit of the new variety ripens mid-late to late season, averaging 8 days after xe2x80x98Carolina Bellexe2x80x99 and 8 days before xe2x80x98Stark (copyright) Summer Pearl(trademark)xe2x80x99 reference white peach varieties. Average ripening date is July 20 in west-central Arkansas (Clarksville). Fruit of the new variety rarely has split pits, a serious fruit disorder of some peach varieties. Fruit yields have been very good and have averaged higher than the comparison peach varieties xe2x80x98Carolina Bellexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Redhavenxe2x80x99 (not patented), and xe2x80x98Cresthavenxe2x80x99 (not patented) in test comparisons.
The fruit is round in shape, without a prominant tip but an occasional slight bulge at the suture. Fruits are attractive with an average 68% bright red blush, and 32% white or cream skin background color. In some years the red blush was up to 80% of the fruit skin surface especially when fruits are exposed to more sunlight than those fruits growing in the shaded canopy. Fruit finish is good with no blemishes. The fruit skin has average pubescence like other peaches. The flesh of the fruit is white in color and has some red pigment in the flesh, mostly around the stone or pit. Flesh is melting in texture but is firm and retains firmness until full maturity. The fruit is a freestone, in that the flesh does not adhere to the pit. Fruit size is large averaging 246 g.
The fresh fruit rates very good in flavor, and was rated highly in evaluations. Fruits average 14.5% soluble solids. The flavor is sweet and mildly subacid, with a distinct white peach aroma.
The distinctive features of the new variety are its late mid-season ripening, high yields of high-quality, attractive, freestone, white-flesh fruits, and good plant vigor along with good resistance to bacterial spot disease.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98White Riverxe2x80x99 cultivar.